Fireman Elvis
by loiteringinforever
Summary: Elvis get's a well deserved promotion to Cheif Fireman, and is soon sent to the infamous town of Apple Street, inwhich he is now under full obligation to keep safe. ElvisXOC


**Fireman Elvis**

Author:Hello! I normally would never consider writing for this, but a wave of insperation hit me!..A few months ago. It's currently the summer holidays however, and I feel the need to explore this intresting Idea.

There's really no warning's, Im trying to keep this kid friendly considering what im writing for...

But Elvis will be slightly OOC (out of character) He's matured a lot in the fic.

XxX

It had been 1 year since Elvis was promoted to Cheif Fireman, 1 year ago since he left pontypandy for his own chance in the limelight, and 1 year ago since he said goodbye to Sam and all his other friend's in pontypandy...

1 year ago since he began his new life in Apple Street,

The new Fire station was being opened for the citizen's of Apple Street, Everyone watched excitedly from the sidelines as the special guest Stephen fry was handed the scissors, to cut the red bow by Sir Elvis Kridlington. "I am honoured and pleased to be gifted with this oppotunity.." Stephen fry began seriously "But without futherado, Let Apple Street Fire Station be declared offically open!" he said, Making the crowd roar in excitment. Dramatically, he cut the ribbon sending it flying to the ground.

The Crowd cheered and clapped, and Stephen fry carefully put the scissor's down and bowed to the adoring public, Soon Elvis came to the front and with a thick welsh accent said..

"Thank you! I will do my best to protect the land of Apple Town! You can count on me!" He said, saluting to the crowd, Some of the men and women saluted back..While some women squeeled and fangirled over their new Hero.

"Seem's you have a few admirer's Sir Elvis!" Stephen fry said, "Ah, But it is time for me to be going" he drawled, Elvis frowned "Oh, Will you not stay for dinner? I'm celebrating the opening of my fire department with some of my employee's" Elvis smiled excitedly, But Stephen simply frowned "Oh no im sorry, I have a meeting tonight. Tatty bye" he said casually waving to Elvis, and taking his leave.

Elvis shrugged, and two girl's ran up to him. One with blonde pig tails and a knee legth white dress and sandles, the other with medium legth red hair that reached her hips, and a slightly shorter dress than her companion. "Fireman Elvis!" the blonde squeeled, "May I shake your hand?" she asked excitedly, Elvis nodded and shook her hand, sending her into a fit of giggles.

"My name's Kay! I already know your name of course!" she laughed, Elvis smiled "I'm pleased to meet you Kay, and who might this be?" he asked, turning to the quiet redhead. "Oh..Im Ana. Nice too finally meet you,Elvis" she said taking his hand and shaking it casually. "Nice too meet you too Ana!" Elvis smiled, Making Ana smile nervously back. "Hey, how about you two girl's come to the fireman's dinner tonight?" Elvis asked.

The girl's looked at each other and nodded "Oh my gosh! That'd be super! Thank you so much!" Kay said energetically, jumping up and down slightly. Elvis looked at Ana expectingly, Ana blushed "I-...I'd love too." she said smiling shyly up at Elvis who smiled at them both "Great! Were meeting at my house at 5pm, I live on Green lane, The biggest house..You cant miss it" Elvis boasted, Sending Kay into a fit of giggles "Oh, you lucky devil!" she grinned, Ana stared at him as if star struck.. "T-thats the biggest house in all of Apple town, It's like a mansion!" she burst out, Her face reddening. Elvis smiled, "Being the town's hero has it's advantages." he said confidently, The girl's nodded "I can imagine!" Kay said, Ana glanced at her watch apon her right arm "Oh-Kay, were late!" Ana said, "Really?" asked Kay, and Ana nodded "It's almost 1pm, Mom will be worried." Ana said seriously, Kay nodded in understanding. "Im sorry Elvis we need to go, We'll be at the party though!" she said, suddenley her eye's gleamed at something, and she giggled, quickly kissing elvis on the cheek she ran off motioning for Ana to follow, Ana looked at her and nodded "We'll see you later then" Ana said following her friend.

Elvis blushed, and watched the girl's as they ran off "They're sure wern't many pretty girl's like them in pontypandy." Elvis sighed happily, and wandered off to his home on Green Lane to prepare for the Celebratery dinner,

When he was halfway there, he noticed a boy rushing toward's him, "Elvis!" he yelled as he got closer, the boy reached him he grinned "Im really excited for your party later!" the boy said, he had Dirty blonde hair, green eye's and was wearing a mint top..much too big for him, and loose fitting black pants. "Im sorry, but only firemen and their guests are allowed!" Elvis said, hoping he wouldn't hurt the boys feelings too much...

"Ah you dont understand, I've applied for work experiance at the fire station!" the boy said, Smiling at Elvis "Oh thats great! Always happy to meet new aspiring firemen!" Elvis said, shaking the boys hand. "What's your name lad?" asked Elvis casually, "My names Dean!" The boy (who's name was Dean) smiled "Pleased to meet you Dean! You know the detail's of the party right?" Elvis asked, Dean nodded "Of course! Who are you bringing to the party then Elvis?" Dean asked happily, A short pause. "..What?" Elvis said confused, Dean tilted his head slightly "..Dont you know? It's tradition for in Apple town for you to bring a date to the important dinner's!" Dean said, "I've asked this really nice girl in my class at school! Her name's Linda!" Dean grinned, "Now who've you asked?" Dean said..Elvis paled. He knew nothing of this tradition.

"I..I actually wasn't aware you needed a date-" elvis started embaressed, "Oh! Well don't worry, Im sure you'll find one! Be seeing you Elvis!" Dean said, Taking off down the road.

Elvis frowned...

Who would he ask?

XxX

Authoress:Oh my goodness...Who will Elvis ask? You'll need to find out in...Chapter 2! -grins-

Elvis: and dont forget, Review's will help me choose the lucky girl!

Authoress:Exactly! Have a particular liking to Kay, or to Ana? Suggest one of them in the review's!

Elvis:Or it might be you dont like either, Well tell us!

Authoress:Indeed, Maybe there's another girl Elvis will meet later on? -hinthint-

Elvis:Of course, let's not forget As a fireman I have certain responsabilitys now! I might not even have time for a relationship!

Authoress:Hehe, Cant give too much away! Review please! It encourages me to continue, and you can voice your opinion's on who Elvis will ask too! I take everything into consideration!

Authoress:Beside's Flame's, Because I'll just get Elvis to put them out.

Elvis:See you next time everyone!

The review button is waiting...


End file.
